


"Would you like that?"

by kingsofleon2112



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Simultaneous Orgasm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsofleon2112/pseuds/kingsofleon2112
Summary: “What was that?”Shit, he heard me!“W-what was what?” They ask, trying to sound oblivious, the added adrenaline pumping through their veins heightening their want to a next incline, a small familiar tingle starting to spread throughout their body.“Don’t play dumb with me, I know that kind of moan anywhere. What are you really doing?”“N-nothing, Leon, I’m just-”“Are you… touching yourself?”Leon's S/O receives a phone call from him while he's away on a mission and they are, um... well, you'll see





	"Would you like that?"

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to keep this gender neutral. If you want to envision yourself, a made up character or one of the existing ones, feel free! A tiny idea from a discord server turned into a full blown fic xD
> 
> This could be for any version of Leon btw but I personally wrote this in mind of RE4 Leon.  
> Enjoy!

Leon’s romantic interest sighs heavily as they stretch out onto the bed, checking their phone for what seemed like the hundredth time for any sign that Leon had called or texted. He hadn’t. Leon had been gone for over two weeks on his new mission and they were really becoming antsy, missing the presence of their handsome agent greatly. The muscles in their back ached for his tender yet firm hands, kneading and massaging the stress out of their neck and shoulder blades where they seemed to carry it the most. It wasn’t helping any that they had grown increasingly libidinous over the past couple of days, naughty dreams plaguing their thoughts and daydreams. Just the thought of it now makes their desire quite difficult to ignore, imagining Leon’s hands all over their body and worshiping their skin like he always insisted on doing.

 

“ _I just looove your body, you know I can’t help myself._ ” They can almost hear his low, husky voice now, his eyes enamored with their reaction as his fingers explore their skin.

 

Their member aches and throbs, begging to be touched and they can’t keep themselves from it any longer as a hand dives past the band of their pajama pants and underwear, sighing in relief at the attention they had denied themselves of.

 

They carry on, teasing and playing, slowly though, they had no reason to be in a rush. They can’t help but let out a blissful sigh, Leon’s name on their lips, wishing it was the agent’s hands working them over instead of their own. Their eyes fall shut and they are so immersed in the steady chase for an orgasm, just something to hold them over until Leon arrived back home that it gives them quite a jolt to hear their phone ring on the mattress beside them, startled as they jump, their hand freezing in their ministration. They reach for the phone with their free hand, knowing all too well that it would be Leon finally getting back to them after they had called and left a message earlier.

 

Leon’s familiar and so welcomed voice greets them, making them smile.

 

“Hey gorgeous, I’m sorry it took so long to get back to you. My flight’s a mess, I had to get a hotel room, I won’t be home until tomorrow.”

 

They groan out a whine of severe disappointment.

 

“I know, I know, I’m sorry. Tomorrow though, for sure. My flight leaves pretty early in the morning so I should be back before noon. I miss you so much.” He tells them.

 

“I miss you too, Leon.” They reply back, the sound of his calm voice fulfilling their craving of needing to hear it but only slightly.

 

_Gotta keep him talking…_

 

“Um, how was your first flight?” Leon’s significant other asks him, needy for more of his soothing voice.

 

“It was alright. Boring as usual. You know the deal. What about you, how was your day?”

 

“Boring without you, _as usual_ .” They repeat his words, gaining them a playful laugh from Leon and _god_ they really wish he could have made it home that night. It was going to be torture to sleep alone for one more night. While they had him on the phone though, they pick back up their ministrations, their hand starting to fondle and tease themselves once more, waiting to hear Leon’s voice again.

 

“Aw, c’mon, can’t be _that_ bad without me.” Leon teases.

 

They huff out a laugh, their lust only being driven further by the sound of his voice.

 

“Are you kidding me? I did the laundry today and that’s about it. I haven’t moved from this bed all day, except to eat and go to the bathroom.” They tell him, trying to keep a balanced tone as to not give away what they were really up to.

 

“Oh, so you’re in bed already, hmm?” Leon hums, causing them to let out a shuddering breath, their cheeks burning that it might have been loud enough that Leon could have caught it. They play it off like it didn’t happen.

 

“Well, yeah, I wanted to get comfortable.”

 

“Mmhmm. What are you wearing?” Leon’s question takes them completely off guard, nearly letting out the whine they were trying to suppress to only breathe out a wanton sigh, knowing damn well Leon would have heard that one.

 

“Leon!” They cry.

 

“What?! C’mon, I’m curious. Tell me.” He persuades.

 

“Oh, you know, my usual. V-neck tee and pajama pants. What about you?”

 

“The usual, tank top and my underwear. Just got out of the shower too.”

 

“Awww, no fair!” They whine, their skin warming up at the thought of Leon in his bedtime attire. His black tank tops always clung to his chest in just the right way and his choice of underwear always made his ass look great. “Can’t be there to smell your clean skin and mess up your freshly combed hair!”

 

“Oh yeah, I know how much you _love_ messing with my hair.” Leon replies.

 

“You like it and you know you do.”

 

“You _think_ I like it, babe.” Leon chides.

 

“ _You know you do_ .” They murmur, trying their best to sound mildly seductive without giving away their little secret that they were masturbating while they talked. They accidentally reveal themselves though as a tiny breathless moan escapes their throat from the overwhelming wave of pleasure that passes through them, their cheeks burning scarlett and heart pounding against their chest because they _know_ Leon had to have heard them. Especially, when the other end of the line goes silent for a few seconds longer than typical.

 

“Are you alright?” Leon asks.

 

“Yeah, of course, why wouldn’t I be?” They swallow, their throat suddenly gone dry.

 

“What was that?”

 

_Shit, he heard me!_

 

“W-what was what?” They ask, trying to sound oblivious, the added adrenaline pumping through their veins heightening their want to a next incline, a small familiar tingle starting to spread throughout their body.

 

“Don’t play dumb with me, I know that _kind_ of moan anywhere. What are you _really doing_?”

 

“N-nothing, Leon, I’m just-”

 

“Are you… _touching yourself_?”

 

Their breath catches in their throat as they’ve been caught, embarrassed but thrilled chills running through their spine. They hadn’t wanted Leon to discover their lewd activity but now that he knew, it only turned them on even more.

 

“N-no, I’m not!” They shyly answer. Leon chuckles lightly in return, his voice deepening from the other end.

 

“Yeah you are, I can tell, I thought I heard you before but wasn’t sure. So _naughty_ , playing with yourself while I’m not there. You going to stay quiet or do I have to get you to let me hear how badly you want me?” He hums, his deep husky voice laced with hungry interest and seduction, driving his partner wild from the other end.

 

“N-no Leon! I can’t, I’m too shy for that sort of thing.”

 

“Sure you can. You never seem to have any problem being vocal when I’m _actually_ there.” And it was true. Leon knew his partner all too well and knew exactly what they liked, which areas of their skin were overly sensitive and knew the exact combination of ministrations to get them to fall into a gasping, whining, _screaming_ mess underneath him.

 

“You still have your clothes on?”

 

“Y-yes. My, um, hand is down my pants though.”

 

“Take them off.” Leon requests and his partner can almost see the lustful grin that must be painted on his face.

 

“Leon…”

 

“C’mon, please? For me?”

 

They relent and shove the clothing past their hips with one hand, shuffling their legs free of the restraining pants.

 

“Alright, they’re off.”

 

“Your underwear too?”

 

“Leon!”

 

“Take them off.” Leon demands in a lustful whisper.

 

They do the same with their underwear, idly tossing them to the side before falling back into the sheets, mildly surprised at just how surrendering they were to his voice, his demands, his requests. It was usually the other way around and they were really enjoying being the submissive one for a change.

 

“Alright, they’re gone.”

 

“How long have you been touching yourself?” Leon asks.

 

“Just a few minutes, right before you called.” They admit, picking up their teasing once more, slowly though. Leon lets out a particularly suggestive moan and they know he’s only doing it to coax them to go even further but they can’t help but melt against the mattress at the noise, his low hums of played out passion sending chills over their needy skin, their huffs of breath so loud now that he can clearly register them over the line.

 

“You like it when I moan for you?” Leon asks and his partner can hear the smile in his voice.

 

“Y-yes, you know I do.” They manage through a breathless murmur.

 

“Mmm, it’s too bad I’m not there, I’d gladly watch you if you let me. My hands caressing your legs and thighs… would you let me watch you, would you like that?”

 

_God_ , they hadn’t known Leon to be so enticing like this. _They liked it_.

 

“N-no, I mean, I-I don’t know…” They stammer off, their words lost in his dirty talk, their chest starting to fall and rise quickly, fluttering sensations pooling in their stomach.

 

“I think you would.” His deep seductive voice makes them swoon, their body starting to writhe uncontrollably against the sheets. “You’d at least let me _taste_ you, wouldn’t you? Can’t have you having all the fun by yourself.”

 

At that they finally let out a shameless moan, the vivid thought of Leon’s lips and tongue on their aching, throbbing member driving them absolutely mad.

 

“ _There’s_ the moan I was waiting to hear, you’re such a good ( **boy/girl** ) for me. You’d love that, wouldn’t you? You want me to _devour_ you with my open wanting mouth, don’t you?”

 

“Leon-- _fuck_ , _jesus_ \--” They hiss in pleasure, their legs beginning to squirm.

 

“C’mon, tell me. I want to hear you tell me what you want.”

 

“Y-ye--es, I would like that.” They tell him through a blown whisper.

 

“What else?” He lowly asks.

 

“You-- _mmg_ \--want _you_.” They tell him, practically begging, their pace quickening under their agile hand.

 

Leon huffs out an approving chuckle, “So cute… so _shy_. You can do better than that. What do you want from me specifically?”

 

“Want-- _nnngh_ \--you inside of me. All of you.” They confess in a breathless mewl.

 

“ _You want me to fuck you_?” He asks.

 

_Jesus Christ…_

 

“Y-eees, please!” They plead, their back arching off the bed, their mouth hanging open in a silent moan. “ _Mmmmg, please Leon…_ ”

 

“Mmm, I really wish I could be there to feel how ( **hard/wet** ) you are. You want me to touch you?” Leon purrs.

 

“Mmhm. Want you behind me…”

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

“ _Yes_ . Want your hands all over me, from behind me, your--- _mmg_ \---arm wrapped around my waist, your other hand holding my jaw, your face nuzzling against my skin as your hips slam _into me_ .” They mumble through sharp gasps, the thrill of confessing to Leon just exactly what they wanted and how they wanted it becoming almost too much for them to bear. They can feel their release nearing but this was fun, _too much fun_ that they slow their pace, not wanting it to end so quickly, curious what else they could conjure out of their handsome lover.

 

“And just what do you think I’ll receive in return if I meet all these requests?” Leon questions, a curious lilt to his tone.

 

“ _Anything you want!_ ” They boldly announce.

 

“Anything I want?”

 

“Yes, Leon. Anything!”

 

“You’d let me have my way with you?”

 

“ _Mmmg, yes!_ ”

 

“You’d let me hold your arms down above your head while I fuck you senseless? Or I could always have you on top of me, holding your wrists to your sides with my cock buried deep inside of you while I let you ride me.”

 

“ _God_ , Leon!” They wail, their head digging into their pillow, their hips starting to thrust, desperate for more friction.

 

“You like that?”

 

“ _Yes!”_ They cry out in a shrill loud moan.

 

“ _Mmmg_ , I love it when you moan for me. So sexy when your legs are wrapped around me with your lips near my ear, begging carelessly for me to fuck you harder. I don’t even need to hear you say it, I know that’s what you want.”

 

The opposite end of the line goes quiet apart from the short quick gasps belting out from Leon’s partner.

 

“You close?” Leon asks them. He knew they were, always got quiet when their orgasm started to creep up on them.

 

They mewl out incoherent words, the tingling getting overwhelming, unsure if they would be able to hold themselves back this time.

 

“ _Mm_ , Leon, yes, I’m so close!”

 

“Are you going to come for me?”

 

“ _Yes_!”

 

“So unfair that I’m not there. I’d much rather feel how tight you are when you come, your tight inner walls caving around me while I plow you through your orgasm. You want that?” He asks them through a breathless gasp, a positive signal that he was doing the _exact_ same thing they had been doing. They expected nothing less, Leon was always very passionate about being sexually intimate with one another.

 

“Yes, _fuck_ , I want you to- _mmmmmgh_ ! Leon, _shit_! I want you to make me come on your dick!”

 

“ _Only if I get to come all over you, baby…_ ”

 

“ **Yes,** **_god_ ** **, whatever you want! Leon…** _I’m going to come!”_

 

_“_ Come for me then, I wanna hear it. I want you to _scream_ . _Mmmmg, fuck me._ ” He trails off, his partner’s name a hiss on his lips. It sends them both over the edge, his partner screaming and wailing out his name in their release as they writhe unashamedly on the bed, the intensity of their orgasm making them lose all consciousness of just how _loud_ they were being, the sound of Leon vocalizing his own orgasm with theirs making it all the more satisfying.

 

They both lie there, spent and content with their much needed release, coming down from their high as they listen to each other breathe, only imagining what the other must look like right in that moment that they had just shared together.

 

“Goddamn, babe. Ugh, I made such a mess.” Leon comments. His partner can only laugh at him from the other end of the line, joyous laughter that is music to Leon’s ear.

 

“You… you didn’t tell me you had started doing it too.”

 

“Well, you know me. Can’t help myself once you start moaning.” He tells them, making them laugh again. “I can’t wait to see you tomorrow.”

 

“I can’t wait to see you either.”

 

“We should _definitely_ do this more often.”

 

“ _Definitely_.” His partner replies in earnest agreement.  


**Author's Note:**

> I know most people love Leon as the 'bottom' or 'submissive' one but I wanted to switch it up a bit. Might be a little OOC Leon but IDK.


End file.
